Natsu's Parallel Crush
by giraffesplaycello
Summary: Natsu got a job... In a parallel universe. In this universe, there is no magic, so Natsu needs to fight the monsters (living magic) in a small town Magnolia. He goes to school and meets Lucy Heartfilia, who doesn't know that she is best friends with him in another universe. He has to suffer through high school, but can he deny that he might be falling for Lucy?
1. Prologue

"Argh! You'll pay for that one, Ice Princess! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu yelled. Gray smirked.

"You think so, Flame Queen?" Gray retorted. "Ice Make: Floor!" Natsu yelled and was about to jump on Gray with a flaming fist before something hard hit him. He looked up to see it was the master.

"Natsu!" He barked. "My office. Now." Natsu scrambled to get up, struggling on the icy floor. He ran to the Master's office to get away from the sounds of people calling that he was in trouble. He wasn't, right? He didn't do anything.

"Natsu," the master spoke once both of them were in the small room that was his office, "I need you to do a quest."

Natsu took a seat. "Okay, Gramps. What do you want done? I'm sure me 'n Lucy can handle it."

"No," the master sighed. "Lucy won't be going on this quest. It's a solo one- just for you. Let me explain." Natsu waited.

"There are things called parallel universes. One of these is Edolas, and we are the parallel universe of another universe. Parallel universes are where something is different- it could be anything, really, since there are so many. There could be one where you just ate a different piece of candy, another where you joined another guild, another where we're all animals," the master explained.

"There is mostly everyone there, all your friends, but they can be different."

"Master, why are you telling me this?" Natsu asked with a concerned frown.

"I'm telling you this, Natsu, because you will be visiting one." Natsu gasped.

"Alone?"

"Yes. You will be visiting a planet called Earth and a town named Magnolia. It is much the same, except there is no magic. When you are there you will be able to use it, but no one else will because they do not have the ability. You will go to school everyday at seven o'clock…"

Master explained everything in the world and handed Natsu a written copy in case he forgot.

"Don't forget Natsu, I have made yourself in the parallel universe never exist, with help from the council, of course, but-"

"You mean I never existed in that universe?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Master but why do I need to go? I'm leaving now?"

"You need to fight off the monsters that are leaking from this world into the town. Also, now is the prime time to go."

"Why?"

"Because… School starts in a week."

 _ **I know, I know. Rushed, right? Sorry. However, this is only the prologue. Pretty pretty please review?**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Lucy Heartfilia's pov**_

Lucy woke up with a grin on her face on the first day of the second to last week of summer break. She checked her phone, which sat on her IHome, immediately. You see, Lucy's forever-crush had admitted to liking her.

Now, it wasn't a surprise. Lucy was hot, rich, and the most popular girl at Fairy Tail High. She had tons of friends, but none of them were close. Aquarius was basically her frenemy, Cancer only ever wanted to do her hair, and Taurus didn't even try to hide that the only thing he wanted out of their friendship was her body.

She opened her phone, hoping her crush, John, _**(My random OC, don't worry, he'll be gone in a minute)**_ had texted her back. It had been very awkward with him, and she just wanted to start a conversation. So she sent, "hey, you wanna hang?" He didn't respond, but he read the text. _Maybe he just didn't find time to answer, or read it and forgot,_ Lucy thought. _Or, better yet, maybe he's nervous about texting me!_ She thought with a grin.

She sent a smiley face, hoping he would respond, and got ready for her day.

The next day, she checked her phone again. He hadn't responded, but he hadn't read the text, either. She shrugged, trying to convince herself she didn't care. She never thought she would be one to pine over a boy.

Early the next morning, John read the text, but didn't answer. Lucy sighed, and didn't text him again.

However, two days later, she broke. "OMG, are u excited for the new twenty one pilots song?" she wrote.

Five days later, and he still hadn't responded. Lucy texted Mira, the gossip girl of the school, and asked her for the dig out on John.

Mira responded with, "OMG, hav u not heard? john left! off to california. Did he not tell you before he changed his number? i thought u guys wer a thing…"

Lucy seethed with anger. She thought he liked her! However, not wanting to give Mira-spread rumors fuel, she sent, "nah, he was just a friend. why'd he change his number?"

"Idk," Mira typed back. "He said he wanted to 'start over.'"

And that was how Lucy Heartfilia, the richest, hottest, girl at Fairy Tail High, swore off boys. Because they weren't reliable _**(or repliable haha)**_ , and they would break your heart.

So she certainly wasn't expecting to feel a tug on her heart, like something was missing, when she saw a pink-haired boy enter the lobby on the first day of school. She didn't want that.

Natsu yawned. He rubbed his tired eyes with a grin. As he opened his eyes, Natsu realized he wasn't in his room anymore. He was in an unfamiliar bed with plain white sheets.

Natsu recalled the day before. Gramps had sent him into some parallel universe because magic was taking a sort of monster form and leaking into this town.

As Natsu got dressed for school (10th grade, Gramps had a memory spell set on him so he knew everything he needed to know- even for 10th grade, because his job wasn't to learn, it was to defeat) he thought about who he would meet.

Would he run into Erza, Gray, Lucy? Would they be different? Where would he fit in? Natsu didn't know, but he planned on finding someone he could trust and having their help on fighting the magic.

He didn't plan on being lonely. Gramps knew he didn't follow rules. Really, he should have expected this.

He got ready for school, slipping on the comfortable school uniform.

He walked the mile to school, not knowing any other means of transportation. He arrived at seven o' clock on the dot, knowing that school started at seven fifteen.

His first day, in a new universe, in new clothes, about to meet new people, and face new dangers. And, no, he wasn't talking about the magic-monsters.

Because Lucy (his Lucy) had read aloud some books about school. And it seemed he was facing a new kind of danger, something he had no experience in.

But he was taught by Erza, he reassured himself as he walked into the school, how hard could regular people in a regular school be?


End file.
